The present invention generally relates to an endoprosthesis for replacing at least part of the tibia.
After carrying out, for example, a complicated tumor resection or after encountering a failure in the anchoring of a replacement knee prosthesis, substantial problems may arise in the area of the tibia when forces are transmitted from the knee joint to the ankle joint. In particular, it is conceivable that portions of the tibia must be resected, without any possibility to connect the bone components between which the resected portions are removed. In these situations, amputations are frequently the only option.